pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Mothim
Vs. Mothim is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 6/30/2017. Story Along the rocky route of Route 205, Ian and his Starly face Conway and his Slowking. Starly speeds forward, white energy outlines forming as he goes for Aerial Ace. Conway: Slowking! Block it with Protect! Slowking forms a blue barrier as Starly approaches, though he veers drastically to the right. Aerial Ace misses the Protect barrier all together, as Starly stops his attack and barely prevents crashing. Ian: So close. It’s alright, Starly! Let’s go again! Starly: Star! Conway: I’m surprised that you asked me to assist you in training. It was a rare occurrence for you to do so before. Ian: As long as we’re not on lunch duty, then we might as well perfect Aerial Ace. This move will help us get stronger! Conway: Strong enough to take on who? You don’t know the type of the next gym leader next, which means you’re not specifically training for that. Ian: Hold the line! Starly approaches Slowking, as Slowking raises Protect. Starly dives down, Aerial Ace striking down towards the bottom of the barrier. Ian: Better. We’re striking our foe now. Next step is to aim at a specific point, and then a smaller target. Crystal: Guys! Lunchtime! Conway: Well, shall we? Dawn is awkwardly setting plates on the picnic blanket, being unsatisfied with the presentation of the sandwiches. Ian, Crystal, Conway, Starly, Slowking and Piplup make it over. Dawn: Oh, not yet! I’m not done setting up! Crystal: Dawn, it’s fine! Dawn: No! I have a set standard for table setting and I will not tolerate anyone… Ian sits down, taking a plate and putting it on his lap. He takes a bite out of the sandwich. Dawn: …eating yet. Conway’s Pokéball opens, Munchlax coming out. Munchlax: Munch! Piplup and Starly are eating out of a bowl, Munchlax walking towards it. Piplup angrily engages and struggles to push it back, Munchlax obliviously trying to walk forward. Conway: Oh, Munchlax. Here. Conway takes a pink Poffin from the Poffin case, tossing it to it. Munchlax snaps it down, as it bloats. Munchlax gives out a sigh of satisfaction, as it walks off in the opposite direction, Piplup falling forward from the direction change. Dawn: Is it okay for Munchlax to wander like that? Conway: It needs the chance to grow and explore. It’s full from that Poffin, so it won’t get into too much trouble. And it won’t wander far. Everyone sits on the blanket and begins eating, as Conway looks at Ian. Conway: So, what happened to your leg? Crystal chokes slightly on her sandwich, as Dawn wipes her mouth with a handkerchief. Crystal: Leg? What do you mean?! Conway: Just a few observations. First off, his average pace is slower than I remember. I thought it was simply age, consideration for others and a inclination to take it slow. Then the other day, when we ran to the Valley Windworks, I was able to catch up to him and Crystal before making it there. Crystal ran even with Ian, but I shouldn’t have been able to catch up. I don’t have his physique, even if I have gotten better over the years. Ian: Heh. Can never get something past you. Crystal: He’s right?! Ian: A while back, I received a leg injury that bothered me for a while. I eventually healed, but I haven’t really attempted to push it yet. That most likely caused the noticeable decline in speed. Dawn: I cannot fathom how fast you were before. It’s impossible to keep up with you now. Ian: I actually had a good friend that helped… Voice: Ki-yaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! The group looks up towards the rock wall, a figure obscured in shadows from the sunlight. The figure jumps from ledge to ledge, and eventually arrives at their level. Sheila takes a battle stance in front of them. Ian cracks a smile. Sheila: Ian! I have been searching for you, my eternal rival, since I heard you arrived here! I challenge… Ian: Hey Sheila. Sheila: Huh?! Sheila looks caught off guard, breaking her stance. Sheila: That’s it? You’re just saying “hey”? Ian: I believe that’s a normal reaction to seeing a friend, saying hello. Sheila: (Embarrassed) Fr, friend? Conway: Uh, Ian? Mind introducing us? Ian: Sure. That’s Sheila. They all wait a moment, but Ian takes a bite out of his sandwitch, making no indication that he’s going to continue. Conway: (Sighs) Why am I not surprised? My name is Conway. Crystal: I’m Crystal! Dawn: And I am Miss Dawn Berlitz. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Sheila: As it is to you. Ian, I challenge you… Sheila’s stomach rumbles, her blushing from embarrassment. Ian: Join us for lunch. There’s plenty. Sheila: Really? Thank you! Ian: I owe you that much at least. Sheila sits with them, Crystal passing her a plate. Crystal: What do you mean, “you owe her that much?” Ian: She was the one who helped heal my leg. Sheila: I didn’t heal it! I just adjusted how you thought about it. It is common to focus on your injury or defeat instead of a positive way to channel it. (She bites into a sandwich) An injury is like battling. If you lose, you can’t dwell on the defeat. You have to get up and push past it. It’s how you get stronger. Dawn: (Pretending not to be interested) And do you have experience with this? Sheila: Oh, yes. I have yet to defeat Ian in a battle. Which is why I’m here! To challenge him again! Ian: Oh, yeah. How did you do in the Indigo League? Sheila: I was so close! I almost made it to the main Indigo Stadium! Conway: From the sound of it, you lost on the fourth of the elemental fields. That would’ve put you in the, Top 32? Sheila: Correct. However, I was not displeased with my performance. The woman I lost to, Karen, ended up winning the entire tournament. And my Medicham managed to defeat two of her Pokémon! Sheila puts her plate down, as she stands up. Sheila: Ah! Now that I’ve had fuel, I am pumped and ready to go! Ian, I challenge you! Ian: (Standing) And I accept. Ian and Sheila walks over to a clearing, as Dawn sighs with discontent. Dawn: Now? We are trying to enjoy our lunch. Conway: We can still enjoy it with a battle to watch. Ian: Now, Starly. You ready? Starly: Star! Starly flies over to Ian, as Piplup looks crushed that he wasn’t chosen. Sheila lets out an audible gasp, then looks discontent. Sheila: A Starly? Surely you’re kidding. Ian: I don’t have any Pokémon on hand that can match your Medicham. Yet. Sheila becomes frustrated, and starts stomping the ground in a temper tantrum. Sheila: No, no, no! This isn’t fair! I can’t claim a victory against my eternal rival unless I defeat him with Medicham! Conway: Why not battle him with a different Pokémon? Sheila: (Sighs) Fine. If you’re using a flyer, I shall do the same! Go, Mothim! Sheila throws a Pokéball, choosing Mothim. Mothim: Moth! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Mothim, the Moth Pokémon and the evolved form of Burmy. It does not keep a nest. It flies over fields and mountains in constant search of floral honey. Sheila: No mercy, Mothim! Go for Tackle! Ian: Quick Attack! Mothim flies forward for a Tackle, as Starly speeds up as he dives then climbs back up, ramming Mothin in the stomach. Starly flies past, Mothim turning around to face it. Sheila: Hit it with Psybeam! Ian: Dodge and use Wing Attack! Mothim fires a blue energy beam with multicolored rings in it up towards Starly. Starly dodges to the side as his wings glow white, striking Mothim as he flies past. Mothim spins like a log, but recovers. Sheila: Silver Wind! Ian: Whirlwind! Mothim flaps his wings, them sparkling with silver energy. Starly flaps his wings to create a Whirlwind, but the Silver Wind breaks through, striking Starly. Starly struggles to stay in place, when Mothim rams him with Tackle. Crystal: Wow! She’s matching him! Conway: She claimed to be his “eternal rival.” She must have an understanding on his general battle style for that. What’s more, she seems like a trainer that desires to overpower her opponent’s attacks to prove her own strength. Ian: Let’s give it a go. Starly, use Aerial Ace! Starly flies at Mothim, speeding up with energy around it. He charges straight at Mothim, him tilting back and forth as he tries to stabilize it. Sheila: Mothim! Hit it head on with Psybeam! Mothim fires Psybeam, Starly crashing head first into it. Starly is blasted back, falling towards the ground. He recovers, shaking and reorienting himself. Ian: Again, Starly! Aerial Ace! Sheila: We’ll match it each time! Mothim, use… Crystal: Look out! A Fearow dives down from above, striking Mothim from behind and sending him spinning sideways. Starly is startled into stopping the attack, Fearow diving past it as well. Fearow: Fearow! Fearow dives straight at the picnic blanket, Conway, Crystal and Dawn running to get out of the way. Fearow scoops up several sandwiches and Pokémon food with its beak. Piplup tries to defend his food by standing in front of it, but is hit and launched up, him grabbing onto Fearow’s back. Fearow’s talons tear through the blanket as it flies off into the forest area nearby. Ian: Piplup! Ian takes off running, Starly following. Crystal is upset over the picnic blanket. Crystal: We just bought this blanket! Dawn: We can buy another of those. That scoundrel of a scavenger swiped our food! Crystal: But now we don’t have a blanket for Eterna Forest! Conway: Come on! The others run after Ian, who’s now looking at Fearow flying above the tree line. Piplup is holding on for dear life, screaming for help. Ian: Starly, make it or break it time. Strike it with Aerial Ace! Starly: (Determined) Star! Starly flies up, speeding up with white energy going around it. Fearow looks back to see, though it isn’t threatened. Starly speeds up and slams right into Fearow’s stomach with Aerial Ace, causing it to cough up the food still in its beak and causing Piplup to shoot off its back. Piplup screams as he falls through the sky heading towards the ground. Conway: Slowking, Confusion! Slowking: Slow. Slowking uses Confusion, lowering Piplup down gently. Piplup gives a sigh of relief. Piplup: Pip. Fearow: Fearow! Fearow spins with Drill Peck, striking Starly and knocking him from the sky as well. Ian manages to catch Starly in his arms, as Fearow flies down towards him. Sheila: Ian! Alright, Mothim! Use… Voice: Ember! An Ember cloud flies in front of Fearow, stopping it in its track. It turns to the side, seeing Paul and Chimchar standing there. Sheila gasps as she recognizes him. Sheila: It’s Paul! Conway: Paul? Ian grimaces slightly at the sight of him. Sheila: Yeah. He was the runner up of the Indigo Conference that I was in. Losing only to Karen. To think that he came to Sinnoh. Fearow alternates between looking at Ian then Paul, deciding to attack Paul instead. Paul’s expression remains as cold and as emotionless as before. Paul: Flame Wheel! Chimchar runs forward, spinning like a wheel to let off flames. It crashes into Fearow, encasing Fearow in flames. Fearow drops to the ground, as Paul throws a Pokéball, sucking Fearow in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as it locks. Paul walks over, picks the Pokéball up, and scans it with his Pokédex. Crystal: What’s he doing? Ian: Scanning it. Ian’s fist tenses up, Conway spotting this. Ian: If it’s not strong enough for him, he’ll just release it. Paul presses the button on the Pokéball, shrinking it down and putting it in his pocket. He puts the Pokédex away as well. Paul: Let’s go, Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim. Paul and Chimchar begin to walk off, when Dawn steps forward. Dawn: Excuse me, sir. Paul stops and looks back. Dawn: My name is Miss Dawn Berlitz. I would like to express my gratitude towards you for your assistance there. Paul’s gaze is now more directed towards Ian. Paul: If you’re so weak that you need assistance, then you shouldn’t be traveling. Dawn: Pardon me?! Paul: Only the strong make it. The rest should just give up and get out of my way. Paul and Chimchar continue on, when Munchlax suddenly appears and bumps into Chimchar. Chimchar stumbles back, as Munchlax falls onto its butt. Chimchar: (Angry) Chimchar! Chim chim chim, Chimchar! Chim? A few berries had fallen to the ground, including an Oran Berry and a Rawst Berry. Munchlax puts the Oran Berry back in its fur. Conway: Interesting. Munchlax’s ability is Pickup. That lets it find objects while traveling. Dawn: Is that the only thing you registered from this scenario? That boy flat out insulted me! Chimchar stares at the Rawst Berry as Munchlax goes and picks it up, Chimchar’s stomach grumbling. Munchlax: Munch? Munchlax looks at Chimchar, then back at the berry. It alternates looking at both of them, before holding the berry out, offering it to Chimchar. Chimchar looks elated and about to take it. Paul stops right next to it, it cowering to a stop. Paul: Don’t take pity from these losers. Come on. Paul keeps walking, as Chimchar nervously follows. Chimchar turns its head to keep looking at Munchlax, then picks up the pace to keep up with Paul. Munchlax looks back at the Rawst Berry, then puts it back in its fur. Ian’s fist is clenched and arm shaking, though the rest of him remains composed. Sheila: Wow. I knew he was a tough trainer, but I never imagined like that. Conway: (Looking at Ian) So, he’s the one you’re training to beat. You ran into him before. Ian doesn’t respond, instead turning and walking back towards the picnic site. Sheila: (Sighs) I guess our battle will remain interrupted. Again. Main Events * Sheila returns. * Sheila is revealed to own a Mothim. * Paul catches a Fearow. * Sheila is revealed to have made the Top 32 in the Indigo Conference, while Paul got Second place in it. * Ian's Starly learns Aerial Ace. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Sheila * Paul Pokémon * Starly (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Mothim (Sheila's) * Chimchar (Paul's) * Fearow (Paul's, newly caught) Trivia * Sheila and Paul are revealed to have lost to Karen in the Indigo Conference. * Ian considers Sheila a friend. * This is the first time that Sheila is seen using a Pokémon besides Medicham, and the first time since Sheila appeared as a rival character that Medicham does not appear. * The group learns about Ian's leg injury. Ian states that he hasn't attempted to push how much he can do on his leg just yet. ** This is based off a real injury that I had, taking several years before really returning to full engagement in activities with it. * Paul catching a Fearow is based off him attempting to catch one in the anime episode A Maze-ing Race! * This episode starts the running gag of Crystal's picnic blanket being ruined every time they use one for lunch. This first happened in Vs. Starly. ** Coincidentally, Paul appeared then too. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc